


The Sorting Hat's Choice

by Caidyn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Marauders' Era, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caidyn/pseuds/Caidyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Remus Lupin came to Hogwarts he didn't think he belonged anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sorting Hat's Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote for a contest a while back.

Standing in the Great Hall at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Remus Lupin realized he wasn't brave or daring, as it took to get into Gryffindor. For his age he was nervous and quite fearful of the world around him, not for his sake but for everyone else's. Being a freak from a young age could have that effect on a person.

Remus also wasn't cunning; smart at times but other than that he was just another boy who had a fondness to reading. Wit? Ha! That was the last thing he had in him. He was rather anti-social; while heading to Hogwarts he had sat by two boys, James Potter and Sirius Black. Both were loud while he nestled himself into a corner with a book in his hands.

It seemed as though Hufflepuff would be the one for him; it housed all who weren't fit for the other houses. That was how his father, Richard Lupin, had put it at least. The man had been a Slytherin himself. Remus knew that his father would be even more disappointed in him for getting into the house that took anyone who wasn't good enough for the others.

On the other side of the family, his mother's, Charlotte Lupin, had been full of Ravenclaws. That was his second hope. His only hope really.

The group of twittering first years that surrounded him now, forcing him to the middle of this pack, had been lead into the Great Hall. It was spectacular. An enchanted ceiling showed them the clear night that had very few clouds drifting across the sky. A beautiful night. The only thing that made him feel anxious was the sight of the moon. It was at its third quarter. Only a week until the moon would be shining bright as if it was a new penny.

That scared him more than the thought of what house he would get into.

An ever-changing force controlled his life. It was the reason he was lucky to be in that magnificent castle. Little to anyone's knowledge, except the Headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore, and the nurse, he was a dangerous beast. Remus was a small boy for his age. 

He had almond-hazel eyes that always seemed to show many different feelings and thoughts at once as they buzzed through his head and a head full of medium brown hair. Scars located his arms and chest from his little known problem.

From the appearance he gave people he didn't seem as though he were a threat. To anyone he was nothing close.

"Remus Lupin!"

No. Not yet. He wasn't prepared for this time to come. Slowly he stepped forward moving his small body through the crowd. People looked at him curiously because of the recent scratch marks on his face. Swallowing hard he walked up further to sit at the stool that looked worn from age. In the professor's hand was the hat that was worse off than the stool. Remus sat down on the stool and the hat was lowered over his head.

"Ahh," the voice hissed in his ear, "Smart, brilliant even. Great potential for doing _great_ things. You would do well in Ravenclaw, very, very well. You'd also do well in Gryffindor; I see that braveness that gets you through everything that is going through this young mind of yours. Hmm…Ravenclaw or Gryffindor?"

There was a long pause before the hat bellowed, "GRYFFINDOR!"

An explosion of clapping welcomed that decision. The hat that had covered almost all of his face was removed to show a broad smile, the broadest that it had been in a long while, across the young boy's face. Remus got up quickly to walk to the table. When he sat there were pats on his back.

Maybe he was smart. Maybe he was brave. Remus felt, for once in his life, confident. He felt as though he could do something. The rest of the sorting went in a blur for him. Years later he wouldn't be able to recall what had happened besides the fact that he had felt good.

And the thing was, was that the feeling stuck with him up until the day of his untimely end.


End file.
